The Old Switch-a-Roo
by inudigifan201
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get hit by an akuma that swaps people's bodies. Now the question is: how do they defeat this foe as each other?


this was sitting in my dropbox with a chapter ready to go. I was planning on this being a short story but I thought I'd break it up into chapters. although, this will probably only be 2-4 chapters. normally only my M rated stories are 4 chapters, but I can make exceptions. sorry I haven't posted anything recently. I've hit a low point in my depression and all I want to do is sleep. plus, it doesn't help that my schedule has been completely messed up. I've had jury duty for the past month and I've been looking for a job. it doesn't help that everything I touch seems to break. anyway, I just wanted Ya'll to know I'm alive.

enjoy and review please

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Body Swap

They didn't know this akuma's powers, but it didn't matter. She was going down. They didn't have time for this, they had a test to study for.

That is, until the akuma hit them... well, she hit Chat whom was blocking the attack from Ladybug. The blast enveloped them both, but they felt fine.

Realization as to what happened didn't hit them until Chat thought he was looking at a weird mirror that was showing his backside. He noted his butt looked great and then flexed. But, the mirror didn't move. It was then he saw red... on him. Or well, her. He was in Ladybug's body.

She turned around to face him with a scared expression on his face. She must of figured out she was in the wrong body as well. Such a smart girl. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Chat?" She asked with his voice. Odd, in all the cartoons and anime their voices switched too, oh well.

"It's me My Lady." He tried to sooth her with her own voice.

"You're me and I'm you!" She began to panic.

He gave her a, hopefully, warm smile. "It's ok. We'll defeat the akuma and we'll go back to normal. No problem." He shrugged. "We got this."

She folded his arms into his armpits to hug herself. "But I...I..."

He put her hands on his shoulders. It was weird being shorter than her for a change. "We got this. I've already used cataclysm so you don't have to worry about destroying the entire city." She nodded.

He hoped he encouraged her some, but now he realized he had to use her powers. He began to panic.

She gave him his own warm smile. "Thanks Kitty." And then his ring beeped.

"There's cheese in my pocket, give it to Plagg and transform as soon as you can." He gave her a light push to go on without him.

She nodded and sprinted away. She felt faster with his longer legs, although his stomach felt empty. Did his family even feed him? It was right after dinner time, his belly should have been full. She'd have to sneak him some food later, right now she had to feed his Kwami.

She found an alley where she could hide out till his Kwami was recharged. Hopefully all this body switching nonsense would be over soon. She felt so awkward in his body. Luckily the transformation didn't feel that different from her own.

She was soon face to face with a tiny floating black cat. He smiled at her and waved.

"Hi kitten." He spoke. "So, how do you want to go about this?"

She became confused as she fished out his cheese from her partner's pockets. "What do you mean?" She found the tin.

He sighed. "Kitten let me be straight with you. The kid..." He grabbed "her" face. "He's obsessed with you!" He let go and crossed his tiny arms. "And I can't take it anymore."

She sighed as she handed him the cheese. "I'm sorry, Plagg was it?" He nodded as he nibbled. "He and I can't know each other's identities. For very good reasons."

"For driving me and Tikki up a wall?" He rolled his eyes.

She rolled her partner's eyes and looked down at the tin of Camembert to know what kind of cheese Plagg liked. It might be important. It was then she caught a glimpse of who's body she was in. She rightfully began to panic as Plagg continued to chew.

Well that plan didn't work. Chat, in ladybug's body, found an alley to detransform and feed her Kwami. Why was he so bad at being her? He watched her preform Lucky Charm hundreds of times and figure out what to do with the object flawlessly. Was something wrong with him?

The rush of energy felt the same, it was the only thing that was a constant.

The little red Kwami greeted him with a warm motherly smile. "Don't beat yourself up Adrien."

He became confused. "How do you know who I am?"

"Plagg and I have known the whole time, but we aren't allowed to say anything unless you two figure things out for yourselves. And you're about to find out who she is so I can break my silence... a little." she explained.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked herself over for something Tikki could eat. His eyes became huge as he looked down at her clothes. He'd recognize this outfit and purse anywhere. "I'm inside Marinette." He gasped. "Marinette is my ladybug!" He blushed uncontrollably.

Tikki nodded and flew into the purse to fetch a cookie and to leave the boy alone for a moment to gather his thoughts.

He continued to blush as he did the most teenage boy thing he would regret later, he felt her chest. He blushed even more as his hands traveled to other parts of her body. She was so going to kill him later. His stupid hormones. At least he would die with the knowledge that his Lady and his Princess were the same person. And, she felt amazing. He just wished he was in his own body and she gave him consent for this. Her hands snapped to her sides. He did _**not**_ have her consent!

"Adrien?" Tikki flew out of the purse. "Are you ok?" She looked up at him.

"I just did a terrible thing and Mari is going to kill me." He began to panic.

"Trust me, she won't. She'll forgive you." Tikki shook her head.

He sat down and curled into a ball. "I'm a terrible person."

Tikki sighed. "You should transform so we can purify this akuma to get you and Marinette back into your own bodies."

"I don't think I could face her even if she has my face." He sniffled. "I don't even want to look at myself."

Tikki face palmed. She knew Marinette would forgive him. Just the thought alone would turn Mari into a puddle of blush alone. Now, how could she get Adrien to understand that, without telling him of her chosen's crush on him. She could tell him, she wasn't sworn to keep that secrete, but she knew it would be better if Mari told him herself. It wasn't her place.

Plagg swished his tail as Marinette continued to freak out. He sighed. It had to be done. "Marinette!" He yelled to get her attention. She gazed up at him with confusion, hurt, annoyance, with a hint of panic. Amazing really, how he could tell all that from just "Adrien's" eyes alone. Although, he was kinda used to looks similar to that. "Please calm down Kitten." He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you need to stop panicking. Ok?" She nodded. He was no good with girls even if one of his past chosens was one. So, he tried to be as gentle with her as possible. At least his past chosen was a bit of a tomboy, this girl was clearly a girly-girl. Nothing wrong with that. He just hoped she wouldn't put him in a tutu or something "cute" like that. She was the perfect match for Adrien and he knew it.

Time to make his kid very happy. "If it makes you feel better, the kid has a massive crush on you too." He smiled wide.

She rolled his eyes. "I know he loves Ladybug." She then crossed his arms. Part of her was kind of offended, she should have known better.

Plagg rolled his own eyes. "He doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell, he has a crush on you Marinette. And he said he loves who ever is under the ladybug mask, we both know he's been secretly wishing it's you. Now Tikki and I have known from the beginning, but we're sworn to not say anything. Trust me, I wanted to speak up when you two detransformed in front of each other with your eyes closed during the Dark Owl incident. But, Tikki wouldn't let me..." He continued to talk, but Marinette couldn't hear him anymore.

 _He's been secretly wishing it's you._ _He's been secretly wishing it's you._ Adrien, her partner, her crush, her kitty... wanted her to be Ladybug! He had a crush on her! She couldn't believe his ears. Her crush was crushing on her back! She thought he liked Kagami or Lila, but no! It was her! _He wants you._

"I mean you don't make goo-goo eyes at a "just a friend"." Plagg's voice came back to his ears.

She blinked at him, still reeling from what he just told her. "He makes goo-goo eyes at me?" She blushed.

He sighed. "Yes, now say claws out so you can transform, beat the akuma, get back to your own body, and for the love of cheese you and the kid can stop being so blind about each other."

"Cl-claws out." She continued to blush.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "just say spots on already."

Adrien cried. "I can't face her!"

She slapped her forehead. So much for it not being her place. "Adrien! Marinette will forgive you. She has a massive crush on you."

He looked up at her with shock. "She does?"

Tikki smiled and nodded. "Both sides of you actually, even if she doesn't like to admit it. She has to keep erasing diary entries so I can't read over her shoulder. Her crush on you is so bad it's kind of stalker-ish."

He smiled wide. "Really?"

She continued. "She once tried to call you to ask you out on a date and left a very embarrassing voice mail. So she had to steal your phone to delete the voice mail before you heard it."

He tapped her chin. "So that's what happened to my phone that one time."

"She called you hot stuff." She smiled wide.

He blushed uncontrollably. "She called me Hot Stuff?!" Marinette's body was soon consumed by red. "She called me hot stuff!" He squeaked.

She continued to smile. "Ok, now that your not freaking out anymore, say spots on."

"Sp-spots on." He smiled.


End file.
